Parent Trap: Danny Phantom Style!
by themoonisshinninginthedark
Summary: Danny and Dani are both identical twins. They were both separated at birth. It was after Jack Fenton and Maddie Carol got divorced. Both Danny and Dani reunited in camp. They both have to work hard to get their family back together. They must defect Jack's evil fiancee. Based on the movie called Parent Trap. If don't like then don't read. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Camp

**A.N: Based on the movie called Parent Trap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Parent Trap**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 1- Camp Wawanaka

A warm and nice crispy night out. There was many buildings. One of these buildings was set up for this hot weather. Inside, there was a party being held and there was many couples dancing. One particular pair was standing side by side and the two seemed to be lost in each others eyes and didn't as much a second glance.

A girl, a brunette with curly long hair, was dressed in a long aqua blue dress. The boy, who had black hair, dressed in a black tuxedo. They both stood by the window, side by side and watch the beautiful view.

The boy turned and leaned down to his and give her a gentle kiss on the lips. She welcomed him with wrapped her slim arms around neck and kissed him on the lips.

They were celebrating their recent marriage together. To finsh the process, a paper was written down. The couple was Jack Fenton and Madeline Carol.

Finally, the young couple joined the crowd and started to dance. Slowing down to kiss each other passionately.

Later, the couple sat at their table to enjoy their meal. A clerk gave them some wine and a man came up. "Could I please take a picture?" He asked. They both nodded. The photographer held up his camera, "Can you please turn towards each other?" The young couple listened, he then took the picture.

The picture showed a very handsome overweighted man with black hair and icy blue eyes. Facing him was a beautiful women with long brown curly hair, blazing violet purple eyes. Obviously these two were in love. Both of them, didn't want this moment to never end. Ever.

* * *

_Eleven years and nine months later..._

It was a warm summer in the state of California. On the lake called Tiger Lake, there was a camp for boys and girls. It was called Camp Wawanakwa. The owners and co-owners, were getting ready to start the summer for the boys and girls.

Buses started to pull up and boys and girls started bustling right out.

Bags were being tossed into a pile so the boys and girls can grab them on the way to their respectful cabins. The owner was standing on a cardboard box and he was calling through his microphone to get the attention of the boys and girls.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa. I'm Skulker, your camp director. Now, everyone, let's find our duffels as quickly as we can. We have big first day ahead of us. I'm going to turn the bullhorn over now to my wife and right handed man, Ember." He then turned to his wife who was slim blue haired punk star young women. "Ember, honey, bunk assignments, if you may."

"Sure, sweetheart." Ember nodded wile taking the bullhorn and got up the cardboard box in the place of her husband. "All right guys listen up!" She began and seemed really excited and she then began saying names.

One of the camp workers walked over to the pile of duffels and threw a large blue and red on on top. One boy rushed up for the duffel, he knew it was his. He had messy black hair and bight icy blue eyes. His left ear was pierced. He was also wearing blue and red hip and punk clothes. He was rather handsome for a eleven year old.

"Hey there it is!" He explained and reached over to take it.

Suddenly, before he could grab it out of the pile, more bags were thrown on top of his duffel. The boy grunted and tried to pull his duffle out. His result was sad. His bag wouldn't even budge. He glared at the pile in frustration.

The boy sighed.

"Now the question is, how do I get it out?" He walked around and try to grab it. He began to pull. "Okay I can do this." He grunted and tried to pull more. "Okay, nope I can't do this." He backed up when he heard a boy say to him behind.

"You must be new here."

The black haired boy turned around and noticed a African American boy with glasses come walking up.

"How can you tell?"

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel before the gorillas tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some big help."

"Thanks. It's the big blue and red one."

The two boys tried to pull out the duffle but they were distracted when a girl came up and pulled her buried duffel with no problem.

"Whoa!" The African American boy with the glasses explained.

"I'll say. Now that's my kind of guy." The first boy said with a smirk.

"Hey! Excuse me!" The girl turned to the black haired boy in questioned.

"Could you give me a hand with my duffel? It's the blue and red one buried way over there."

"Sure, no problem." The girl said and walked up and easily pulled the bag out, then she handed it to the black haired boy. The girl turned to him. "Hey, you're from Illinois?" She asked. The black haired boy nodded.

"I heard it really cold up there. What's it like?"

"Not much to explain. I live in a great big house near the mountains and forest. It does get pretty cold of course, but I don't mind. I really love the cold." The boy explained.

"Fenton, Danny!" Ember suddenly called and the black haired boy turned around.

"Here!" He waved.

"Arapaho!"

The boy with the glasses beamed. "Hey that's where I am." Danny smiled as he high-five his three new friends and they begin to walk toward their cabin.

"So, do you guys know how to play poker?" Danny began the conversation. His two new friends both shook their heads. They stopped walking and saw a black car come driving near the cabin. "Whoa! Who owns that car?" Both of his friends couldn't answer, so they then continued to walk off to their cabin.

The car stopped. One of the doors opened and out stepped out a young asian man with black hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a black and red tuxedo. He then cleared his throat and stepped aside. Out of the same door stepped out was a young girl. She looked exactly like Danny but, she had longer hair that was tied into a pony tail with a head band putting her hair out of her face. She wore a blue and white clothing.

"Here we are. The best camp in the world." The man said sarcastically. He walked with the young girl. "We traveled all the way from Canada for this dump?" He questioned.

"It's rather charming, don't you think Kwan?" The girl said kindly and warmly with a smile. She then glanced around in wonder.

"Yeah well..." The man named Kwan said in question, while trying to swat a fly away. "That wasn't exactly the term, I was thinking Danielle." Danielle giggled.

Kwan decided to get serious. He helped put her bag down. Then he turned towards her. "Okay then. Guess we better review your mom's list. Ready?"

Danielle nodded.

Kwan took out a pad and begin to read. "You got your vitamins?"

"Check." Danielle said, while placing her hands behind her back.

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily fruits and vegetables."

"Check check"

Kwan gave her a look, Danielle laughed a little. "Check for fruits and check for vegetables. Sorry go on."

"Okay, just making sure. Lip balm, sunblock, stationary, insect repellent, stamps, photographs of your mom, grandparents and your trusty butler but good friend me."

"I got it all I am very sure." Danielle nodded with a large bright smile.

"Oh and here is something from your grandpa." Kwan said, while putting the pad away and turned to grab the gift. "A fresh deck of cards. Maybe you'll actually find someone here who can actually beat your butt at poker."

"I doubt that, but thanks and thanks for bring me here, Kwan." Danielle said with a confident smile.

Kwan leaned down and hugged the young girl. They then stood back a bit and the young man said while holding her shoulder. "Just remember if you change you mind and, if you really do then don't hesitate to give me a call. Alright."

Danielle started laugh. Kwan was always such a worry wart but he meant really well. "Thanks but, I'll be fine. Really. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." She tried to assure him. "See you in eight weeks buddy."

"I'm already missing you already." Kwan answered with a smile. The two then began their special handshake. Kwan gave a kiss on her forehead. "Have fun, kiddo."

"I will." Danielle said with a smile. Kwan walked back to the car. He paused and waved to the black haired girl.

"Bye."

"Bye." Danielle waved. She then watched Kwan got into the car and drive off.

* * *

The camp activities began. The next day, breakfast began. The boys and girls were talking and chatting on what to do while getting their breakfast.

Danielle already made a few new friends.

She was standing in line to get her breakfast. Standing not too far away was Danny. Both of them had no idea of each other's existence.

Skulker came up between them and he was grabbing some food for himself. "Excuse me, my friends." He said kindly as he leaned over and Danielle and Danny move to give him some room. "I just need to get some strawberries here." He turned to Danny on his left. "Would you like some?"

Danny shook his head. "No thanks, I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Oh I am rather sorry to hear that." He said and shrugged. Danny then moved off. He then turned to Danielle on his right. "What about you? Would you like some strawberries?"

"No thank you. I am allergic." Danielle said and waved her hand.

"Oh right. You just..." Skulker paused when he noticed Danielle. "You just told me that. How did you get over here?" He asked. Danielle just shrugged. "Well sorry. The first day of camp, I guess I am getting old in in my years." Danielle smiled and walked off while Skulker continue to babble on. "I just thought that..." He trailed off when he noticed she was no longer by his side. "Now where did she go?" He asked himself in confusion.

* * *

Later

Danny was fencing with a boy. A small crowd was gathered and he easily managed to defeat him. "Touché." He said and smiled.

Danny shrugged and helped him up. "Nice work by the way."

Ember came up with a smile. "Great work, you guys. The winner and still undefeated camp from Amity Park, Illinois is Mr. Danny Fenton." She then patted Danny on his shoulder. The champ smiled. "Do we have any challengers here?"

In the meantime, Danielle and her new friends came walking up to the fencing field. Ember got no answer, she chuckled. "Come on guys. Their has to be a challenger here."

Danielle heard what Ember said and smiled. She knew how to fence. "I will take a whack at it." She said and held up her hand. Ember nodded. "Sounds good to me." she said.

Danielle walked over to get on her fencing gear.

"We got ourselves a challenger."

Danny high-fived his friends before turning and putting on his fencing mask. Danielle did the same thing and got her sword ready. Both of them walked toward each other while their awesome friends cheered them on.

"Alright, fence!" Ember yelled and Danny and Danielle started taking swings of their swords at each other.

Danny was impressed of how well Danielle was fencing. This only made the black-haired boy smile for he didn't have a good challenge in a long time. The two of them began to fence off the field. Doing really creative moves. They fought very well until Danielle had Danny cornered on a balcony. And then Danielle pushed herself toward into Danny's chest.

"Touche!" Danny screamed as he fell backwards and into the water troth. Danielle frowned and leaned down. She then held out her hand. "Sorry, let me help you."

"No, let me help you!" Danny reached up and grabbed Danielle's hand and pulled her down into the water with her.

The black haired girl screamed as she fell and hit the water.

"Why did you do that for?" Danielle demanded.

"Me? You were the one who pushed me in." Danny reply angrily.

The campers and Ember gathered around them. The young punk star tried to clam down the argument. "Okay everyone calm down. That was a really great show, wasn't it? Looks like we have a new camp champ straight from Canada, Miss Danielle Carol."

Danny and Danielle got out of the water and turned their backs to each other. Both of them removed their masks. "All right you guys, shake hands." Both of them refused to face each other to do the simple task. "Come on guys. Let's be good sports." Convince Ember.

Danny just sighed and slowly turned around. While Danielle did the same thing. When their eyes met, they both gasped silently. They looked like they could both be twins. Both of them stared at each other for practically a long moment.

Danny snapped out of the trans of shock. While Danielle held out her hand. The black haired boy slowly took it. They both gasped. They both felt a spark go off.

The large group had also had noticed the remarkable resemblance between the girl and boy, and they surrounded them as well. All of them started whispering and then they started moving to do other activities. While the boy's and girl's friends stayed.

Danny and Danielle glanced away, as well as removing their hands from each other.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Danny said and was the first one to break up the awkward silence.

"Uh don't you see it?" Danielle said and blinked in disbelief.

"See what?" He said in confused

"The resemblance."

Danny scoffed at this question.

"Wait, resemblance? Between you and me?"

Danielle nodded.

"Let me see. Turn sideways." Danielle stared but could see that Danny wasn't joking but was serious. Danielle sighed and obeyed. "Now the other way." Danielle obeyed that as well. "Well, honestly you are a girl and I am a boy. And of course your ears stick out. Not to mention your teeth are crocked and that nose...well don't worry, those things can be fixed." Danny explained.

Danielle glared at Danny. Did he really say that to her?

One of Danielle's friends came up and asked "Can I punch him?"

"Wait, I'm not finished." Danny turned back to Danielle. "You want to know the really difference between us?" He asked.

Danielle smirk. "Let me see. I know how to fence but you don't? Or is it I have class and you don't? Take your pick." She questioned the black haired boy. It was Danny's turned to glare.

"Why I outta..." Danny started to march forward to Danielle but Ember ran up between them.

"Now guys. Let's not start this little love fest between you two. Danielle, Danny..." She realized she couldn't remember who was who. "Danny, Danielle...whoa" She said in confusion. While Danielle and Danny both ignored her and was glaring at each other like hard daggers.

* * *

Later that night

In Danielle's cabin, a few campers were playing poker with Danielle. As usual, she won the game.

"So any takers?" She asked. She won her 14th game in a row. None of the campers wanted to play against her. However someone actually did. That someone said.

"I'll take a whack at it."

Danielle glanced up to see Danny walking up with a sack of money in his hand.

"Take a seat, Fenton." Danielle offered Danny.

Danny took a seat.

"Deal me in." he said.

The game started and the campers around the two were nervous. Their question was who was going to win? Also Danielle was good, but what about Danny?

Bets were made and the pile were going higher and higher. After a extreme ten of minutes of making better, Danny spoke up.

"I wanna make a bet. Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

Danielle smirked. "Excellent." She replied.

"Butt-naked." Danny added and Danielle only could smirk even more."Even more excellent." She then laid down her hand and showed a her cards to Danny. It shows that she have won the game.

"Start unzipping Fenton. Because I think you just lost." She said with a smirk,

"Wow you really are good Carol. Seriously really good." Danny said with a pout. Danielle folded her arms in victory.

Suddenly black-haired boy then smirk. Danielle stare at him in confusion.

"But not good enough." He then showed Danielle his cards.

Danielle stared in shock.

"In your honor a royal flush."

* * *

A little later

Danielle walk on the dock naked. She had never had been more embarrassed in her life. Also she heard the Danny's friends behind her laugh and point.

Danielle turned around and saw Danny smirking at her in victory. The black haired girl glared at him. She decided to take this as a mature person. Danielle closed here eyes and she then did a backflip into the lake.

However, when Danielle did this Danny and his friends grabbed Danielle's clothes. Then they rushed off.

Danielle floated to the surface of the lake. She saw the Danny's and his friends scattered away. Danielle frowned. She swam to shore and rushed up to her clothes. However she only saw her shoes. Danielle sighed.

"Okay, he wants a war, he getting a war." The black haired girl ran off to get back to her cabin before anybody can see her.

* * *

The next day

Danny and his two friends were heading back to their cabin from a good long hike. "Are you too tired Danny?"

"Nope. But all I need is a good nap." Danny replied.

However his friends stopped.

"I don't think that's possible dude."

"Why?" Danny asked. One of his friends pointed upwards.

"That's why."

Danny followed his friend's gaze and saw to his horror. On top of their cabin's roof was their bunk beds. Flowing in the wind was a flag, that was hand made. It had the symbol of a white leaf, this indicates that Danielle and her friends have done this trick to them.

"Your seriously kidding me." Danny mumbled. He was now bent on getting revenge on Danielle.

* * *

Later that night

Danny and his two friends rushed towards Danielle's and her friends cabin. They went inside the cabin and stated setting up their pranks while they were all asleep. It will start in the morning...

* * *

The next morning

Danielle woke up from the sound of the trumpet. She sighed. Then she noticed all the yarn tangled up everywhere in the cabin. Danielle frown.

When she got up, she gasped and felt her feet touched something sticky. She looked down and saw it was syrup. The black haired girl began to scream. By doing that, she woke up her bunk mates.

Danielle turned and saw at what Danny has done. One of the camper's hair was covered in white foam. Another had her hair dyed green and was pointed in different directions. The last one had syrup all over herself.

Danny and her two friends peeked from the window to watch the fun. Danielle tried to walk towards her bunk mates.

However she tripped over a wire.

The trap has been set above her. Water balloons started to rain down on her. She was able to doge them.

"He didn't get me." Danielle whispered with a smirk. However she spoke too soon, she heard something and looked up to see another one come but this one was bigger. She screamed and the cold water splashed on her.

Danny and his friends started laughing at Danielle.

"Ugh! That guy has to be the most annoying and evil thing on the face of Earth!" She shouted angrily.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Danny said in a Elvis tone to his friends.

He then continue to watch the campers inside. Until Skulker and his wife Ember walked by.

"Good morning." He said to Danny and his two friends.

"Good morning, Skulker." Danny and his friends said together.

They then realized where the director is heading.

"Skulker!" They explained.

"Inspection time!" Skulker yelled out and blew his whistle.

Danny and his friends ran over. While Skulker was heading to Danielle's cabin.

Danny ran over and came to a stop in front of him and behind the door. Before Skulker can get through.

"No Skulker, you should not go in there." Danny explained and wave his hands.

"Why not?" Skulker asked confused.

"Well last night, some of the girls got sick and it is a huge mess." Danny said.

Danny was trying to talk out Skulker and Ember to not go into the cabin. Danielle peeked out the window to see what was going on.

"Save yourself the aggravation it's really disgusting. I mean there is throw up and everything."

"Oh if someone is sick then I have to go in and see." Skulker said with concern. He leaned over to open the door. However Danny forced it shut. The black haired boy knew there was a huge trap set above them.

"Move aside." Skulker said.

"No really I'm telling you. I can't let you go in there. There all highly contagious. Honest!" Danny protested and was trying to keep his body firm and hold against the door.

Danielle rolled her eyes. She made her way to the door. She opened the back door and speck through the door. "We're all quite fine in here. Unless if Danny Fenton knows something we really don't know about. Really, I insist open the door and come in and see for yourself." Danielle said while Danny gritted his teeth.

Skulker sighed. "Stand aside, Danny." Skulker said and pushed Danny away and he opened the door.

Danny moved aside and watched as the bucket of chocolate milk tipped and poured all over Skulker and Ember. They both gave a cry. Both of them slipped into the cabin and got caught into the net of yarn.

Danny gasped and Danielle stared in shocked with eyes widened.

The other campers could only watch.

Skulker then set another trap and feathers started to pour all over him and Ember.

"I always wanted to make it snow but not like this." Danny muttered to himself.

"He started this." Danielle blamed and pointed at Danny.

Skulker and Ember both tried to regain both of their bearings.

Finally Skulker stood up and glared straight at Danny.

"You!" He pointed at Danny and his eyes were glowing green with anger. This caused Danny to back up a bit.

Then Skulker pointed at Danielle. "And you!" Danielle pointed herself in confusion.

"Grab your things. NOW!"

* * *

Hours later.

Skulker and Ember had the whole camp hiking. Danny and Danielle was in the front with their things all packed.

They then made it to a lone cabin that was ways from the other cabins.

"Everyone, back to you activities." The camper screamed in excitement and ran off. While both Danny and Danielle frown.

"As for both of you. The isolation cabin." Skulker and Ember both pointed.

The black haired boy and girl both groaned.

They were not so edger on sharing a cabin together for the rest of the summer.

* * *

**Done! Hope you enjoy. If you didn't like it...then stop reading ****immediately.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Themoonisshininginthedark :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

**Here is another chapter. If not like this story so far then don't read...at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Parent Trap.**

Chapter 2- Finding out

Danielle and Danny had to try put up with each other. By the best of their abilities.

_One_ night...

Danny tried to sleep. However he couldn't since Danielle had the light on and was writing in her journal. The black-haired boy moaned and he finally sat up and turn off the light.

Danielle rolled her eyes in annoyance. She reached over and used her own switch to turn the light back on. Both of them began a war of turning the lights on and off.

_A few days later_

It was starting to rain. A few campers were running back to their cabins in their bathing suits. Danny was busy trying to fix up his billboard. It held pictures of his home and his favorite band.

Meanwhile, Danielle was playing with her deck of cards on her bed. Danny watched her for a moment. He had to admit, bunking with her wasn't soo bad as he thought it was going to be.

Suddenly, the window flew open and a harsh gush of wind blew the pictures that Danny had worked so hard to put up. He then went to window and tried to shut it closed. However it didn't closed. It seemed it was stuck open.

Danielle frown and rushed over to help Danny. Both of them worked together and got the window to shut closed.

Danny smiled. "Thanks."

Danielle also smiled with a nod. "You're welcome."

Danny saw that all of his pictures were scattered on the floor. He got down and started picking them up. Danielle followed with him. Both of them continued picking up each of the pictures. Danielle noticed a little stuffed animal of a fox near him. She picked it up and turned towards Danny.

"Here, I think this is yours." Danielle said offering the fox.

"Oh thanks. His name is Blizzard." Danny took the fox and hugged it. **(Don't kill me because of Danny loving a stuffed animal.)**

Danielle smiled. She then asked. "Did any of your pictures get ruined?"

No. I'm really glad my Humpty Dumpty pictures didn't get destroyed." Danny replied.

Danielle blinked

"What's Humpty Dumpty?" She asked the black-haired boy.

"You never heard of Humpty Dumpty before? How far away is Canada?"

"From here, about 1,000 miles away but sometimes it seems a lot further." Danielle said with a sigh. She felt a little homesick.

"What about you? How far away is your home from here?"

Danny shrugged. "Well it's near where Canada is." The black haired boy replied.

He then got an idea and picked up a photo. "Actually, here's a picture of my house."

Danielle took the picture and gasped. "Wow it's beautiful."

"Yeah. We built it when I was little." Danny explained. Danielle saw a beautiful large mansion like house. It had trees all around it.

"We got this great porch that looks over the entire valley below, since we live in the mountains.

The black-haired girl then noticed a young man standing with his back turn in the picture. Danielle thought he looked a little familiar. He had black hair with a little bit of white.

"Wait who's that?" Danielle asked and pointed of the man.

Danny leaned over to take a look. He then smiled.

"Oh that's my dad. He didn't know I was taking the picture then. Or else he would have turned around. He really great and he's like my best friend. We do everything together. And he always knows how to have fun."

Danny turned around and got out some oreos, he have been saving.

"Want some?" He asked the black haired girl.

"Sure." Danielle said with a smile. "I love oreos. At home I eat them with peanut butter."

Danny stared and he held up a bottle of peanut butter. "No way. Me too! That is so weird."

The black-haired girl got up and moved to have some oreos and said. "You're kidding right? Most people saids that totally gross."

Both of them laughed and started to eat. Then Danny asked. "So, what about your dad? I mean, is he the kind of dad you talk to or is he one of those workaholic types who says, 'I'll talk to you later honey' but you know never really does? I would hate that since my dad is totally not like that."

Danielle frown and turned away for the moment. "Honestly I never had a dad. I mean I did once. But my parents divorced years ago." She told Danny. While playing with a piece of her black hair.

"My mom never evens mentions about him. It's like he disappeared into thin air or something."

Danny sighed and said. "It's scary the way that nobody stays together anymore."

Danielle sighed as well. While rolling her eyes. "Tell me about it." She agreed.

Danny paused. A question came to his mind. "How old are you?"

"I'll be twelve this coming November seventh." Danielle answered.

Danny eyes widened and nearly choked on an oreo from the answer.

"No way. So will I."

"Your birthday is on November seventh?" Danielle asked to confirm that she had heard it right.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah totally." Danny said and he noticed that the rain had stopped.

"Hey check it out. It stopped raining." He got up and headed to the door. Danielle sat down pondering.

"Want to get a Popsicle or something?" Danny asked as he headed outside.

The black haired boy frowned when he noticed that Danielle had not followed right away.

He turned around and when he got to the steps. He saw the black haired girl came slowly through the door.

"What's the matter?" He questioned as Danielle fingered her necklace.

"Danny, I have a question. What is your mother like?" Danielle asked curiously.

She wondered if her hunch was right.

Danny glanced down.

"I never met her. She and my dad split up when I was a baby. Probably even before, I don't really know. He doesn't like to talk about her." He answered with a frown but slowly he smiled. "But I do know that she was really beautiful and she had long brown hair.

Danielle's eyes widened. "How did you know that." She asked softly.

The black haired boy started to walk towards Danielle. "Because my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his drawer. He always saw me looking at it all the time. So he gave it to me to keep." He answered.

Then he changed to subject. "I'm really thirsty. Sure you don't want to go get some lemonade from the mess hall or something else?"

Danielle laughed. "Could you stop thinking about your stomach for a second please! You can't think about food, not at a time like this."

Danny was confused. "At a time like what?"

Danielle turned and walked back into the cabin. Danny followed.

"Don't you get it? Just think about it." The black haired girl started to pace back and fourth. Danny stood in the doorway in confused again.

"I only have a mom and you only have a dad. You have never seen my mom. I have never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mom. I have one picture of my dad. At least yours is probably a whole picture. While mine is just a pathetic little thing and is all crinkled and ripped down the middle and..." She stopped suddenly when Danielle notice that Danny had moved away quickly and was going to his drawer.

"What are you doing?" Danielle questioned the black haired boy.

Danny took something white out of his drawer. He then stood face to face with Danielle.

"This is a picture of my mom. It's also ripped." He said that sound like a slight whisper. He hold the old photo close to his chest.

Danielle blinked and asked. "Wait, right down the middle?"

"Right down the middle." Danny answered.

Danielle thought for the moment. She then tuned and ran to her own drawer.

She took out a box and opened it. Then she took out something white and also placed it on her chest.

Slowly she turned back to Danny.

"This is freaky." Danielle whispered.

She then walked to black-haired boy.

"Okay on the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?"

"Okay." Danny agreed and inched forward.

"One." Danielle began.

"Two." Danny added.

"Three." Both of them said together and they put their photos together.

They both gasped. The photo fit perfectly.

On the picture was their parents. There showed a beautiful brunette haired women and a overweighted black haired young man.

Danny and Danielle both glanced at each other in amazement from this result.

"That's my dad." Danny said in amazement.

"That's my mom." Danielle also said in amazement.

Both of them continued to stare at the picture of their parents smiling at each other. The bell then rang.

"That's the lunch bell."

Danny turned to the black-haired girl. "To be honest, I'm not really hungry anymore."

Danielle merely laughed.

"So if your mom is my mom and my dad is your dad and we are both born on November seventh...that means we are like...brother and sister..." Danny said with a smile.

"Danny we're twins."

Danielle and Danny both laugh and they hugged each other close. After they let go. Danny started playing with his necklace and said "I don't know what to say."

Danielle noticed the necklace. "What are you holding?" She questioned.

"Oh it's my locket. I got it when I was born. It has an D on it." Danny answered and glancing down and fingering the necklace.

Danielle smiled. "I have on too. I got it when I born too."

Danny grinned. "So I'm not an only child, I'm a twin. There's two of me, well I mean two of us. This is..."

"Mind blowing." Danielle finished with a huge grin as well.

Both them hugged again. They were both happy to finally have have found each other.

**A.N: Done! For this chapter. I will write more on the third chapter.****My other story 'Our Ghostly Friend' I am not ****quitting on it. It might be on hold until I have practically finish this story. Well I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review!**

**~Themoonisshininginthedark :3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parent Trap or Danny Phantom**

Chapter 3-The Plan

_Later that night_

The two black-haired boy and girl started to catch up on what has happened in their own lives. They had moved their cots to be right next to each other as they both continued to chat.

"So tell me, what's mom like?" Danny questioned.

Danielle laughed.

"Well she is a great artist and sewer. She designs gowns for just about anything, even weddings." Danielle explained to Danny.

Wow!" Danny said amazed.

"Yea, she's getting really famous, actually. A princess from India had just bought one of her gowns"

Danny was amazing again.

"You know what's interesting neither one of our parents ever got married again. Has dad ever been closed to getting re-married?" Danielle asked.

"Never. He always says that I am the only person in his life." Danny said with a smile.

"Yeah, mom's never came close either."

Danielle and Danny turned to lie on their backs. Both of them started up at the ceiling.

It was getting late thou so they need their sleep. However, Danny was thinking and his eyes widened when an idea popped into his head.

Quickly he sat up.

"I have a brilliant, beyond brilliant idea."

"What?" Danielle asked in confusion.

"I'm serious. I'm a total genius. You want to know what dad is like, right?" Danny asked. His blue eyes sparkled at his idea and excitement.

"Right."

"And I am dying to know mom, so what I am thinking is...don't freak out okay?"

Danielle nodded.

Then he went on. "I think we should switch places."

Danielle gasped.

"When camp's over. I'll go back to Canada as you and you go back to Illinois as me." Danny explained his plan.

"What!" Danielle questioned in shocked at this idea.

"Danielle come on, we can totally pull this off. We're twins aren't we?"

"Danny we are totally, completely 100 percent different." Danielle explained to the black-haired boy.

"So? What's the problem. I'lll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you. Look I can do you already."

Danny then said in Danielle's voice. "Yes. You want to know the difference between us? I have class and you don't."

Danielle smiled. Danny then continued in his normal voice. "Come on Dan. I gotta meet my mom."

"The truth is you know, if we switch, sooner or later they'll have to un switch us." Danielle pointed out as she started to catch on to the idea.

"And when they do, they'll have to meet face to face."

"After all these years."

"Thank you. I told you I'm brilliant."

_The next day_

Both of them set to work on teaching each other about their lives.

At breakfast they went over their family members. Danielle showed a picture of their grandparent, their mom's grandparents. "This is grandpa." She said as Danny picked up the photo.

"Wow, he looks so kind. What do we call him?

Danielle laughed. "Grandpa."

"Duh, why didn't I think of that?" Danny chuckled and feeling a little embarrassed.

Danielle then showed another picture that was Kwan. "This is Kwan, he's our butler. But he is more like my best friend then a butler."

"Wait, we have a butler!?" Danny repeated and Danielle only nod.

The teachings continued. Both of them talked about what their houses were like, the actives and Danielle taught Danny the secret handshake, she uses with Kwan.

Danielle sat on a chair with her hair all down.

She took a sigh. "Okay I'm ready."

Danny opened a draw and took out a pair of scissors. He sighed and walked over to her nervously.

She sighed again.

Danny then took a piece of her hair. Danielle was very nervous and scared.

Danny closed his eyes as he was going to cut her hair blindly.

The black haired girl saw at what he was doing. "Don't shut your eyes!"

Danny let go of the piece of hair quickly. "Oh ok sorry just got a little nervous."

"Your nervous! An eleven year old is cutting my hair." She said practically in Danny's voice.

Danny snort and said "Hey you just sounded like me."

"Well I'm supposed to aren't I." She said with a smile.

"Go on...just do it." She told him.

Danny took a piece of hair and cut it.

"Don't panic. You look great." He said.

He continued to cut her hair.

Danielle gave a scared squeal as another piece was cut off.

"Looking good."

When Danny was done, he put the hair and scissors on the dresser. He put the mirror up.

It showed Danielle with the same hair cut as his. They look exactly alike.

"This is so scary." She said.

"Honey you never looked better." Danny shrugged when he notice something. "Oh my god."

"What?'

My ear is pierced." Danny pointed out. Danielle eyes widened.

"No no no and no! Not happening! Sorry role number I won't! I refuse!"

Danny crossed his arms. "Then cutting your hair was a total waste cause I mean there's no way I can go to camp with pierced ears and come home without them. I mean come on get real." Danny explained.

Danielle knew she had a point and she's not getting out of it at all.

_Later _

Danny got a needle prepared just for the piercing.

"Needle sterilized." He announced as he walked over with a sharp needle.

Danielle winced for she was lying down with an ice cube against her ear lobe.

"You sure you know what you are doing?" She asked. Clearly she was very nervous.

"Chillax okay? I've gone with all of my friends to get their ears pierced. It's nothing. Just close your eyes and I'll be all over before you know it. Now earring ready?"

Finally Danielle nodded. "Good. Hand me the apple." Danielle obeyed. "Thank you. Just relax. I'm telling you this is not a big deal. On the count of three removed the ice. Okay. One. Two. Three!"

Danielle removed the ice cube. Danny placed the apple underneath. He then pushed the needle down on Danielle's ear lobe.

Both of them screamed.

**Done! Chapter three is ****finished. Starting the next chapter as quick as I can. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please Review!**

**~Themoonisshininginthedark :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting my mom, Maddie

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parent Trap or Danny Phantom**

Chapter 4- Meeting my mom, Maddie

Finally the day has come for everyone to go home. Danielle who was now disguised and ready to go as Danny gave the real Danny a hug. They stood back and glanced at each other to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"Everyone! Time to say your last goodbyes. The buses are loading!" Skulker called out from his bullhorn.

Danielle and Danny glanced over at the hunter before turning back to each other.

"Okay this is it." Danny said with a smile.

"So remember, you're going to find out how mom and dad met." Danielle instructed.

"And you're going to find out why they broke up." Danny also instructed.

"Danielle Carol, your car is here!" Ember called out.

Danny bit his bottom lip. He then turned back to the real Danielle.

"That's you. Here's your ticket and passport. Kwan will pick you at the airport tomorrow morning." Danielle said and she handed the ticket and passport to Danny.

"What time do you leave?" Danny asked the black haired girl.

"Not for a couple of hours. Give mom a kiss for me." Danielle said with a smile.

"And give dad one for me." Danny added and Danielle nodded.

Both of them hugged again.

Ember shouted "Danielle Carol! Front and center."

Danny grabbed his bag and rushed off while Danielle waved.

"Last call Danielle Carol."

Danny rushed up and hugged Ember and then he got into the car.

Danielle watched the car drove away and crossed her arms and fingers and holding them to her chest.

"Good luck Danny." She whispered and started hoping and praying this will go well.

_The next morning_

Danny looked down and could see the large city of Canada. It was a beautiful place. He was getting excited of meeting her mom for the first time ever. He laid his head back against the seat. "This is it. I hope she likes me. I really do hope she likes me." He whispered and crossed his arms and fingers to his chest.

Soon the plane landed. Danny started to get off along with the other passengers. He glanced and hoped to find Kwan in this crowd. He walked up to one of the chairs and stood upon it. He waited until he heard a voice call "Danielle"

He turned and saw it was Kwan came rushing up to her.

"Kwan!" Danny said in Danielle's voice and ran down to meet him.

Both of them hugged for a moment.

"Give me high-five kiddo." Kwan said.

Danny remembered what Danielle told her when Kwan says that it meant to give him the special handshake.

The disguised boy gulp. He hoped he'll do it right.

He took Kwan's waiting hand and both of them started the special handshake. Danny managed to go through the handshake without messing up.

"Man I missed you." Kwan said as he hugged him again. "I mean really the place has been quiet without you. Everyone is very anxious to see you."

"Really?" Danny said and perked up.

Kwan nodded with a smile.

"Well come on!" Danny said and ran to the exit.

"Wait up kid!" Kwan shouted after him. Quickly he followed carrying Danny's bags.

Danny ran outside and grinned.

"We better get going, Danielle or your mother and grandpa will both get worried." Kwan said as he was near Danny and the car.

_Ten Minutes Later_

As the car drove near outside a rather large palace like building. Danny was a little disappointed the ride ended so soon.

But he was very excited of seeing mom for the first time.

"Welcome home, kiddo." Kwan said with a smile as he got Danny's bags from the car.

He smiled and slowly made his way to the door. He felt his heart beat faster within his chest.

Danny took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked inside and saw the place was more beautiful than the photos Danielle had shown him.

He walked inside further and called out softy. "Hello?' But he got no answer. Danny continued to look around.

The black haired boy walked through an archway that led to the living room. He smiled to see a banner hanging on the wall that read: '_Welcome Home Danielle_.'

He made his way to another room and saw his grandpa drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

Hearing Danny step in Grandpa put the paper down and smiled.

"Oh there she is."

"Hello Grandpa." Danny waved as Grandpa got up and walked over to hug him.

"Welcome home. Everyone miss you." He said.

Danny nodded and smile.

"Missed you too Grandpa."

"Danielle?" A excited voice called from upstairs. Danny realized that must be his mom.

Grandpa nodded for him to go see her.

Danny ran back to the main room and look up to the stairs. He could not believe his eyes when he saw his mom at the top. There stood Maddie. Her brown hair was short and straighten. But she still looked young and beautiful.

At the moment Danny was starting to tear up for he had waited for a long time to finally meet his mom.

"Mother." Danny managed to say. He then ran up to the steps.

"Your back!" Maddie explained and ran down the stairs to Danny.

Both of them ran to meet each other and hug.

To Maddie it felt like she was hugging Danielle. But Danny felt like this was the very first time to hug his own mother. They stayed that way for a long time before Maddie back away to look at him.

"I can't believe it's you!" Danny said.

"Although I can't believe it's you and with short hair. Who cut it for you?" Maddie said.

"A girl I met at camp. Do you like it?" Danny questioned nervously.

"No I absolutely love it."

Then Maddie gasped.

"You got your ears pierced?"

**(A.N: I forgot to tell you that Danny has both of his ears ****pierce but likes wearing one instead) **

Danny nodded with a smile.

"Well is there any other surprises bellybutton rings, tattoos?" Maddie joked.

Danny shook his head and wiped a tear away.

"Aw sweetie what is it?" Maddie asked

"I'm sorry it's just I've missed you so much." Danny explained.

Maddie understood and gave him another hug.

"I know it seems like it's been forever."

"You have no idea." Danny said and continued hugging his mom.

After that Danny sat down to enjoy some lunch with his mother. He could not wait to spend time with her.

"So come on tell me. Did you like everyone their? Did you have fun? Did you do any really creative activities?" Maddie asked and questioned anxiously. Before Danny could answer. Kwan walked into the room.

"Oh hello Kwan."

"I was putting Danielle's stuff away and I found a stowaway in the suitcase." He said and held up the orange and white fox.

"I do not think I ever saw it before."

Danny gasped quietly. "Oh dang it. Blizzard." He whispered in his normal voice.

However Maddie heard him and glanced down at him. "Excuse me, Blizzard?" She questioned in confused.

Danny shook his head. Immediately he answered back in Danielle's voice.

"He belongs to my friend. You know the one I was telling you about?"

Maddie nodded.

Danny turned back to Kwan and said. "I don't know how he got into my suitcase."

Kwan raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Okay then. Well since he doesn't belong to you. How about I'll just throw it out?"

"No!" Danny explained and jumped up quickly and ran over. Taking Blizzard in his arms. Both Kwan and Maddie stared in confusion.

"I mean no Kwan. I'll mail him back to her. She loves this thing a lot. She would be really upset if she finds out that he was thrown out um...like garbage." Danny said in a more calmer voice.

Kwan blinked then shrugged. "Okay what ever you say." He then walked out of the room.

While Maddie had to answer her cell phone.

"Hello, this is Maddie Carol." She paused and smiled to know who is calling. "Oh hi how is the photo shoot going?"

As she talked, Danny hug Blizzard. Then took a moment to look around the living room. The black-haired boy could see the decorations that had beautiful paints.

"I see. Well, can't you manage without me because my daughter Danielle just got home from camp?"

Danny stared at the beautiful paintings. His mother was a great artist. He also saw the beautiful jewelry his mom has.

"Danielle?"

Danny turned towards her. "Yes mom?"

"Would you hate it if you run with me down to the studio?" Maddie questioned looking a little guilty.

Danny had never been to the studio before. "No I would love to." He replied with a smile.

Immediately Maddie brighten from Danny's reply.

The two of them were out of the house and started to walk down the sidewalks of Canada. Both of them were heading to Maddie's studio for weeding gowns. Danny was enjoying the company of his mom. He could see just how great she was.

It wasn't long until they reached their destination.

Danny paused when he saw a beautiful white gown on the display window.

"Wow." He whispered. Maddie heard him and smiled with pride. "That's incredible. Did you designed that?"

"Well I had to do something to keep my mind busy while you were gone." Maddie said with a chuckle.

Then she pouted and said. "You don't think it's too..."

"No no, it's really gorgeous. I love it." Danny then got an idea in his head. "You know who would look really beautiful in that gown? I mean like really really beautiful?"

Maddie laughed softly and asked. "Who?"

Danny pointed at Maddie. "You!" He was being really honest. He thought his mom would look great in that weeding dress. Definitely to a certain man.

Maddie gave Danny a look. "Me? I think the time in camp has made you a little silly in the head." She teased. Then she took Danny's hand and lead him inside. "Come on we better see, what is going on in there."

Once inside, Maddie got down to business. "Okay everyone relax! I'm here. What's going on here?"

"Ah thank goodness Maddie." A man named Vlad with a flirty smile as he walked up to Maddie. Danny saw Vlad flirting with his mother. That he frown.

He could see a few people bustling about. One women was already in a beautiful weeding gown and she was posed ready to taking pictures.

"Hi Pamela." Maddie greeted to the women in the weeding gown.

"Hi Maddie. We are glad you are here because we don't know what to do with the veil." Pamela explained the problem with the dress.

"Yeah because if she wears it, it covers the back of the dress and if she doesn't the dress looks..." Vlad trailed off as he and Pamela demonstrates to what he was saying.

Maddie observed while Danny stayed back to watch this unfold.

"Incomplete, you have a good point." Maddie thought for a moment.

"Can you try turning sideways with your chin up?" She asked Pamela.

Pamela obeyed.

"Yeah, now I see the problem. Can you give me the veil?"

As Pamela tugged off the veil, Maddie turned towards Danny who have been watching.

"Danielle, honey?"

Danny blinked when his mom turned toward him.

"Can you pass me one of those hats on display in the window?" She asked.

The black haired boy pointed at himself to make sure he heard right. Maddie nodded.

He rushed towards the hats and grabbed one white hat and a black one. He held them out to her.

She thought for a moment. "Which one do you like better?" She asked looking towards Danny with her violet eyes.

"The white one." Danny immediately answered with a smile.

"Me too." Maddie replied with a smile of her own. She took the white hat then placed the veil on the hat and helped place it on Pamela's head.

"Try this. Now throw the veil straight back."

Pamela pushed the veil down and it worked out perfectly.

"That's it. Now spin around. I want to see the back of the dress."

The photographer started taking pictures and Maddie stood while directing.

"That's really lovely. Did you get that? Just how it falls just down there. Don't worry about the bouquet. You're married now, so you got to learn to juggle. Don't forget to look happy, it is your weeding day."

"My mom is way past cool." Danny whispered to himself.

As Pamela continued to pose for the pictures, Danny soon joined in. He helped with the display of the gown while he and Pamela posed. Pamela would have Danny wear the veil instead or the two would act silly. The young boy was having a lot of fun at the moment.

Couple of hours later, the problem on the gown were settled. Maddie took Danny out for shopping. That's when the disguised boy decided to ask some questions.

"So, do you like that guy named Vlad by any chance?" He asked.

Maddie looked at him confused then chucked. "Oh of course not. Why would you ask that."

"Because he was flirting and sneaking glances at you." Danny answered truthfully.

Maddie shakes her head. "He's only my employe that helps me with the weeding gowns."

He nodded and decide to ask another question.

"So anyways, doesn't designing all these wedding gowns ever make you think about getting married again or at least make you think about the D-word?"

Maddie was a little taken back by this question before she answered by asking one of her own. "The D-word?"

Simply shrugging Danny replied. "You know, my dad?"

"Oh, that D-word. Well not really because I didn't even wear a large weeding gown when I married the D-word." She finally said as both of them continued walking in the mall.

"You didn't? Why not?" Danny asked in confusion.

Maddie sighed.

She then stopped and turned to look down at Danny.

"All right, why are you suddenly curious about your dad?" She asked.

"Well maybe because he's never mentioned and you can't blame a curious kid for wondering." The black haired boy replied.

Both the mother and son continued to make their way to the exit of the mall.

"Mom, you can't avoid the subject forever. At least tell me what he was like."

Maddie pondered for a moment and smiled a little. "All right fine. He was charming to be honest. I mean, I know when people meet him first hand he comes off as a goofy and clumsy who acts like a kid sometimes. But underneath all of that, he's really kind and gentle." She describes while Danny smiles at this. "When we first met, he would always be a playful flirt and be goofy with me. But eventually, he showed me his feelings and wasn't playing with mine. One day he saved my life and he really did care about me. Okay, satisfied?"

"For now." Danny said playfully with a smirk and questioned further. "So did you meet him here in Canada?"

"No...actually we met in New York City." She answered.

"New York? Really?"

"Yup. I was going to collage to get started on some of my designs. Your dad was there doing his own business for his dream. We ended up bumping into each other. Both of us decide to have dinner together inside another building out of campus. He's an American, you know."

"No kidding?" Danny asked but he already knew that already. "So was it love at first site?"

The two of them had made it to the exit of the mall building and since it was raining, Maddie opened up her umbrella. "I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day." She said but was not even the slightest bit angry.

"Taxi!" She called and held Danny close so he won't get too wet.

Danny had to smile and knew he at least got some information out of how his dad, Jack and his mom, Maddie both met.

_'Dad. I wonder what he's doing at this moment?' _Danny thought to himself as he and Maddie got into the taxi that pulled up and headed home.

**Finally finish this chapter. If my ****grammar is horrible well sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please Review! **

**~themoonisshininginthedark :3**


End file.
